Ice Cream
by strange-and-weird
Summary: Harry was intrigued and somehow there is a force attracting to him to the Slytherin girl who was different from the usual Slytherins. Draco feel blood rushing to his cheeks everytime he passes by her but denies this fact that he is/ might be infatuated.


**Title: Ice Cream**

**Fandom: Harry Potter **

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rating: K → T**

**Characters: Draco Malfoy/ OC/Harry Potter**

**Warning: non-canon, not AU**

**Dedicated to/ Requested by: mah love... echianne-chan**

**Disclaimer: Standards apply... (as always)**

**---**

**Chapter 1: **

Dianne Lea is a Slytherin student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The moment during the sorting hat ceremony held in their first year days, she has set her eyes on the infamous Harry Potter. Deep down during that ceremony when the sorting hat said Harry was suited to be a Slytherin, she wished to all the existing powerful creatures that they would belong to the same house but fate wasn't on her side because Harry Potter belonged to Gryffindor, the house that is the rival of Slytherin in almost all aspects.

And today was the first day of their potions class which is _coincidentally _being held together with the Gryffindors. She placed a sweet smile on her face along the way towards the dungeon.

"Oh, Miss Sweets Addict is happy, I wonder why..." a taunting voice echoed to Dianne's ears. "Could it be because she's going to see Mr. Harry Potter?" he snickered pushed forward, causing Dianne to lose her balance but she didn't fall towards the floor.

"Oi Malfoy, just because your Professor Snape's favorite it doesn't mean that you have your way all the time!" She got her foot and took her leave. Giving a heated glare towards the pure-blood.

Malfoy gave no attention to the glare and made his way towards the classroom along with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Along the way he felt something foreign to him.

---

"Good afternoon class," a droning voice said. "Today is your first day back here and I expect that you have read at least the first five chapters of your Potions book." The potions teacher Professor Severous Snape began to walk around the classroom and inspected the ingredients of each student.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I see you lack some unicorn hair." Professor Snape stopped at Harry and Ron's desk.

"My parents lack the money to buy the ingredient Sir," Ron said in a stuttered manner.

"Its alright Professor, I can share my extra ingredients," Harry defended his bestfriend.

"Mr. Potter, I didn't ask for your opinion on this matter and you don't need to play hero for Mr. Weasley," Snape walked back in front and the cauldrons began to heat up.

"Today you will all make a sleeping potion from the unicorn hairs and dragon powder," Snape said and Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I thought that the sleeping potions were still at the end of the school year?"

"Miss Granger, if you are this knowledgeable enough please step here and discuss the _appropriate _lesson." Snape said with a disdain face.

Hermione settled in her seat with the snickering Slytherins in the background.

"..."

Silently everyone went to their respective cauldrons and began to do their assigned tasks.

---

"Talk about Miss Show Off, Professor Snape let us make a 5 parchment essay due in Wednesday." A Slytherin slumped at the couch in the common room.

"That Granger is totally freaky... Must she ruin our lives?" Another Slytherin said and began scanning their potion book. "Darn its really too _long_ to read."

Draco Malfoy looked at the commotion in the common room and proceeded immediately towards the dormitory where he sat in his bed.

"That Granger really knows how to destroy our lives. Look what she has done, Snape is giving us a 5 parchment essay due this week and it is still the first day of classes. Stupid Granger. Don't you agree Crabbe?"

"Yes,"

"And you Goyle?"

"Definitely, Granger really ruins the mood."

"Oi Malfoy, its dinner time,"

Malfoy gave a grunt affirming he would go to the Grand Hall and eat dinner.

"Come you two,"

Malfoy's cronies obediently followed him and as they ascended towards the Grand Hall Malfoy felt his blood rush to his face.

_'Shit, I don't even like her... She's just... damn...' _Malfoy mentally scolded himself and passed quietly in front of Dianne with a smitten look.

When Malfoy was a few meters away from Dianne, the sweets lover raised an eyebrow and settled the farthest seat away from the pure blood wizard, chattering with other Slytherin students.

---

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Hermione asked as they were eating their desserts.

"Um... nothing... just ---"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and knew Harry was lying.

This was one of the nights were Hermione sat next to Harry since the other seats were taken already. Though some of the other Gryffindor girls would kill just to have that privilege.

"You know you're a bad liar."

Harry gave a defeated sigh. "That Slytherin girl is interesting."

"Oh, the great Harry Potter has taken interest in a girl..." Hermione teased in a low voice.

"Shut up and .."

Harry ate up his pudding but he stole glances towards the girl who was eating profusely at her desserts which Harry found amusing since other Slytherin students weren't like her. Hermione just rolled her eyes and ate her pudding as well.

---

...**TBC...**

**A/N: .NOT.....DOESN'.'.**

-sighs- I technically write for anime fanfiction and I **rarely** read other ffs aside from anime/manga fandom though I have read all (aside from 7) HP books and own them aside from Deathly Hollows and Chamber of Secrets and its been a **LONG TIME** since I have read those books. Trust me it was a LLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG time ago... anyhow criticize my work and was it called Grand Hall, where they eat? I completely forgot what it was called... oh and there is a reason why it is called ice cream... though at first there wasnt but know I made up my mind its purpose...


End file.
